We Fell in Love by Accident
by Quikil
Summary: Ron has just realized that he likes Hermione, and now he needs someone to talk to. But when he ends up face to face with the wrong person, will he be able to keep his cool?
1. Realizations

Quikil: Hey everybody! I want to say that I am very grateful to all the people who reviewed **Gone for Good** and **Jolts of Love**! THANKIES! Well, before I start this story, I'd just like to say that this is a fluffy-little story that should be three to four chapters long, if not longer, so please don't flame me if you don't like it or if you think it's dumb. I was originally going to squeeze this story into one of my other ones, **Jolts of Love**, but I decided not to because I had too many other ideas and because it really didn't fit in with the plotline that I was going for. Well, I hope y'all enjoy this little ficlet of mine, and remember: Constructive Criticism is welcomed and appreciated, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and/or to build an impenetrable firewall, and feedback is welcome at any time. One last thing, this story is dedicated to one of my best friends ever,** Kaplan2**! You're awesome! Now, all that stuff aside, ENJOY THE STORY!

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia were created by J.K. Rowling. All rights reserved.

…Well, that sure was impressive…

_**We fell in Love by Accident**_

Once upon a winter morning, Ron Weasley was in desperate need of help. No, not mental help, as all of you are probably guessing, and not homework help either. No, what he needed was…_girl help_. He never thought he'd admit it, but it was indeed true: _he liked someone. _At first he had not realized it, but soon after the incident with _Lavender Brown, _things started to change. _Drastically._ I know, I know, it's not THAT big of a deal, right? Wrong. For Ronald Weasley didn't like just any ordinary girl. No, of all the girls in the world, he just had to like _Hermione Jane Granger. _Bloody Hell, who was he going to ask for help with something like that?

"No, not here. No, not here either. Bloody Hell, where in Merlin's name are you _Harry_!"

Ron stopped, panting slightly. He had been trying to find Harry for the past half hour now, but he still had not succeeded. He desperately needed advice on what to do if you suddenly realized that you liked someone who has been your best friend for the past seven years. Where was Harry, and why? Just as he was rounding a corner, he walked straight into someone who was carrying a load of books under one arm and a note in the other hand.

"Whoa!" They shouted as they both fell to the floor. Ron got up and rubbed the bump on his head, looking up to see who he crashed into.

"_Oh no,"_ Ron thought as he came face to face with the person.

"Ron, are you alright? You look a little…um…Ron, why is your face so red; is something the matter?" Hermione questioned, looking sincerely worried for him.

"No, err, Hermione, it's just that, well, I can't seem to find-"

'_Come on Ron! Harry's not the only thing you can't find! Are you seriously afraid of your best friend now just because you realized that you like her?' _Ron asked himself.

"Let me guess," Hermione said, a look of superiority on her face as comprehension dawned on her, "You can't find Harry, can you?"

"How did you know?" Ron questioned her back, eyeing her with an air of suspiciousness, and also worrying that she had found out what was the matter with him.

"Oh, Ron, don't accuse me so easily," Hermione said, quickly dropping her air of superiority. "The only reason I knew was because I watch you boys just to keep an eye on you," Ron scowled at this, "and I have noticed that you and Harry usually discuss the weeks' events while playing Wizard's Chess in the common room on Saturdays. You weren't in the common room, so if you are not with Harry and you have no homework in any class, you are definitely not speeding around the halls like a rampaging centaur to get some extra exercise, are you? If this observation of mine is true, I must conclude that you are in fact looking for him. "

"...Oh…"

"And besides," Hermione said, her enthusiasm ebbing away slowly, "I can't find Ginny either, and I was really hoping to talk to her; it was really important too…"

At these words, Hermione turned faintly pink, but said nothing more.

"But wait, Hermione," Ron said, apparently noticing a flaw in what Hermione had just said, and also failing to notice the current color that was obvious in his best friend's face, "If you can't find Ginny, and I can't find Harry, then they are probably together somewhere right now!"

"Ron that's brilliant! Of course!" Hermione said, but then her smile faded a little. "But Ron, I'm afraid there's a flaw in your observation too. If Harry and Ginny are in the same place, and we've been looking for them for a while now, we should have found them already, or at least we should have run into each other before now, right?"

"Well, yeah, that's true, but can you think of a place where Harry and Ginny might be that we haven't looked yet?" Ron asked.

Ron and Hermione sat in silence next to each other for the next ten minutes, quietly pondering the situation. A few times, one of them had had a sudden idea as to where Harry or Ginny might be, but the other would always say "No, I checked there already" or "Why in the name of Godric Gryffindor would they be there?"

Nothing remotely interesting happened between the pair of prefects, that is until Ron realized something that he should've asked Hermione earlier, and spoke so loudly and so suddenly that Hermione nearly jumped out of her knickers.

"Holy Merlin, Ron! The next time you're going to shout at me, at least have the decency to have a reason for it!" Hermione yelled, half angry and half surprised.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I forgot to ask you- is there a Hogsmeade trip today?"


	2. We need to get to Hogsmeade!

Quikil: Well, well, well people! I can't believe how many people read this story and actually enjoyed it! I got 176 hits and five reviews in one day, and since that was more than enough for me, I'm just going to throw caution to the wind and post the second chapter, even though it's shorter than the last one! YAY FOR YOU! I shall say nothing more than this: thank you to all of my reviewers; you make me update faster, also thank you to **Kaplan2**, to whom this story is dedicated, and, finally, thank you to **PatronSaintofDesire** for beta-reading my fics! …THANKS EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia were created by J.K. Rowling. All rights reserved.

…Learned that one from Hermione, I did...

_**We Fell in Love by Accident**_

…"_I'm sorry Hermione, but I forgot to ask you- is there a Hogsmeade trip today?" _

Hermione just stared at Ron, utterly astonished. "Why do you want to know, Ron? Were you planning on asking someone to go with you?"

"Well, err, no, but I was thinking that, just maybe, Harry and Ginny could be, you know, there?" Ron stated lamely, rather embarrassed at the very thought of asking a _particular someone_ to go with him on a date to Hogsmeade.

Hermione's face considerably lightened at the news that Ron would not be taking someone to Hogsmeade, and then fell again at the meaning of those words. "_He still doesn't like me like I want him to…" _Hermione thought sadly, but was abruptly shaken from her reverie by the sound of Ron's voice.

"Hello? Hermione, we are still together in the hall alone, aren't we? "Ron asked. Almost immediately after the words came out of his mouth, he blushed a deep red that was only outmatched by the color of the person's face that was sitting opposite him.

"Err, what I meant to say was, um, well, you looked really distant, so I- I just wanted to make sure that you weren't trapped in that enormous brain of yours talking to yourself, or- or- oh bloody hell, just forget I said anything!" Ron finished exasperatedly, finally giving up his explanation on the whole.

"Ron, please don't swear. I was just thinking about, well, what you were saying before, and I think that you might be right. After all, Harry and Ginny have been growing closer lately, and it _is_ possible that Harry asked her out." Hermione said, thankful that at least _one_ of the boys in the 'Golden Trio' was put into Gryffindor for a reason, and also noting that Ron had actually complimented her 'enourmous brain'.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Ron asked, as Hermione gave him a quizzical look, "We've got to get to Hogsmeade right this minute, haven't we?"

And with that, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and ran down the empty hall, where the only sound that could be heard was Ron's eager feet against the cold marble floor, and Hermione's ignored shouts to Ron to slow the heck down.


End file.
